Always
by ImaItrew
Summary: At request


For Laz and Turnip, may you always bring smiles :)

….…...

Lazurus sighed, his bones weary from the day. He brushed his blistered fingers through his wave of hair and winced as his fingertips stung at the touch. He had been holding the Astroglobe for far too long, and his arms had begun to ache under the strain- the imprints of the cool metal still red lines in his hands from gripping so tightly for the duration of that masquerade.

World of Darkness... what a joke... World of _Idiots_ more like...

He cast his eyes about the warmly lit house, taking some comfort in the fact that there was no one about to vent his frustrations to... he thought about going downstairs and seething his irritation away with a good book. No doubt Ihma would approve of that. But the whole idea seemed a bit _wholesome_ to him given how long he had spent with people asking him what to do. _He_ wasn't a damned book... so it irked him that everyone felt the need to ask _him_ for instruction...

_Buy a fucking manual_... he thought irascibly.

He spent mere moments deciding his next move, the bubbles from the outdoor spa popping temptingly in his ears, the promise of succour for his poor aching muscles merely feet away... between his bed and a moment of relaxation and repose- the option seemed obvious.

He poured himself a cold drink and pushed himself through the heavy house door, back into the cool breeze of the warm summer night. The stars shone brightly above- something he wouldn't have thought he would appreciate so much before his trip to the First...

There was a stillness that comforted him. A softness in that studded sky that soothed him.

It was calm.

It was quiet.

That was enough.

Lazarus worked at the buckles of his outfit, flinching a little as the pain in his joints reminded him of the trials of the day.

_Even more reason to relax..._

He let his armour clatter to the floor before stepping to the tub, he sighed heavily as the water lapped at his crying muscles. Carefully avoiding the furniture that Ihma had put in as an attempt at good will (no one ever sat on it), he found a clear spot and lay back into it. The warm washed over him like a welcome blanket, the bubbles around him surged as if to ease his discomfort.

_This was a good idea._

After a few minutes and more than a couple of sighs that were between exhaustion and irritation, Laz reached awkwardly for the drink he had placed on the side. He took a sip and frowned into the mug... it was lukewarm... hardly ideal for imbuing his newly instated placid demeanour. He peered into the shadowed contents with a look of utter disgust.

"You're nursing that like it's your child." Came the amused voice.

"If by that you mean it's an utter _disappointment_, you might be right..."

"Fair enough..."

Laz raised his eyes to the previously unnoticed lala. His hazelnut gaze hovered just above the waterline, "So, Turnip, how long were you planning on lurking there before saying anything?"

"Well, I _was_ planning on diving down and jumping out at you, but with all that grunting you're doing it seemed a bad idea."

"A lot of wisdom to hold for someone so small." The Au Ra quipped, taking a sip from his mug before scowling once again at the cup, almost having forgotten the latest cause of his ire.

"Rough day?" Turnip sidled beside him.

"If by that you mean a day full of _absolute cretins, _then _yes_."

"A 'savage' experience, then?" His companion chuckled.

"I wish..." Laz snorted derisively. "Just long.."

"I thought you'd enjoy that?"

Laz's pink eyes swung to his small friend. "Cute..."

"Oh come on..." The lala swung one leg over another and leaned back against the wall of the tub, his gaze focused on the starlit sky that almost draped above their heads. Laz followed his focus almost reluctantly, the glittering gusts seemed nearly within reach when he looked at it again.

"You had a point...?" The tall astro prompted as Turnip seemed to drift into his thoughts... no doubt lost in the beauty of the stars.

Yet rather than stir at the sharp tone, Turnip just seemed to roll his shoulders into the softness of the water beneath them. "Looking up at that, how can you be so... _edgy_...?"

Laz sniffed. "I'm not _edgy_."

"Ok... _on_ edge, then." Laz could tell his brother in arms wasn't really paying attention, his voice taking on a dream like tone.

"... Turnip, have you been smoking something?"

The dark haired monk gave a low chuckle. "Don't need to with a view like this."

Laz grunted, not wanted to so openly agree, his eyes drifting once again up to the canvas that loomed, he sucked in a breath, feeling his irritation rattle out between his teeth. He suddenly noticed the waves that lapped at the shore just beyond the house, the endlessness of the sea, the soft whisper of the breeze, the moon that seemed to punctuate the beauty that surrounded them. The soft light that shone softly down on his companion, who was also taking in the view.

"Well... maybe today wasn't so bad." He admitted, a small, satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh? I thought it was awful?" Turnip seemed a little confused, his small brow furrowed slightly.

"You made it worth it."

Laz bit back the laugh as his docile friend finally stirred from his reverie. "_I_ did?" The lala looked even more befuddled.

"You did. By being here, now... you even made me nearly laugh..."

"As much as Ihma's waddle with those wings?"

"That's not fair... that _always_ makes me laugh..."

"As much as Mera bombs?"

"Depends if I'm the one being bombed..."

"As much as..."

"Alright..." Laz couldn't contain the snigger. "You being here made me smile, happy now?"

Turnip gave a bright smile, as if he were just waiting for those words. "Yes." He answered simply, relaxing once more into the bubbles. "I like it when you smile."

Laz's eyes swung back to his hot tub companion, a little suspicious there was about to be a punchline. "You do?"

"Of course... tell you what, next time you try and raid with idiots, why don't I come with you?"

"_You're_ an idiot as well." Laz laughed, for some reason the sound made him laugh even harder, the sniggers coming thick and fast.

The lala's wide eyes looked affronted, yet he could see the amusement behind them, he mockingly put his hand to his head as if mortally wounded and fell back into the tub which just made Laz's laughter erupt further. He tried to quell it, but each time he tried to hold in the next snort came out even louder, after a time he realised that the water that misted his eyes were tears rather than steam and that his stomach ached he had spent so much in his merriment.

Turnip waited for the giggles to subside, his smile a comforting sight, as if just content he had made the astro happy.

"Well, at least I'm _your_ idiot. This I solemnly swear." The lala stood for a moment, giving a small, but adorable salute.

Laz couldn't help but feel his heart warm and the smile spread across his face. "Always?" He asked.

"Always." Came the immediate response.

And Laz couldn't help but look up at the stars again.


End file.
